The present invention relates to a film rewinding device for a camera in which camera control operations such as the photometric operation, exposure control operation, film winding operation and film rewinding operation are carried out by the execution of a microprocessor program.
A camera using a microprocessor is well known in the art in which camera control operations such as the photometric operation and exposure control operation are performed by the execution of a microprocessor program. Such a camera has a motor-driven film conveying mechanism which is controlled by the microprocessor. The film is automatically wound with this mechanism.
To rewind the film, the film rewind button is held depressed. The depression of the rewind button closes a rewind switch through which electric power is supplied to the film conveying mechanism. The film rewind button must be maintained depressed until the film has been completely rewound.
Holding down of the film rewind button until completion of the film rewinding operation is inconvenient to the operator of the camera. Therefore, it is desirable that the camera be designed so that the film rewinding operation can be accomplished by only momentary depression of the rewind button. This requirement may be achieved by the provision of a mechanism with which the rewind switch is held continuously closed after only momentary depression of the rewind button. However, this arrangement results in the requirement for another operation; that is, releasing the rewind switch upon completion of the film winding operation. Furthermore, if the operator forgets to open the rewind switch, electric power will be wasted because power will be supplied to the camera control section, including the motor mechanism and the microprocessor, until the rewind switch is opened.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide a film rewinding device which accomplishes film rewinding with the rewinding switch operated only momentarily.